


Make You Miss Me

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Make You Miss Me

“ This is a really bad idea Crowley,” Dean said, taking a sip of his beer.

“ I’m confused. Shouldn’t you be in there telling her this is a bad idea?” Crowley responded.

“ I’m trying to protect her but she’s not the one I’m worried about right now.”

“ I appreciate your concern Squirrel but I think I can handle the big bad hunter on one little date.”

“ You don’t get it,” Dean said, setting his beer bottle down. “She is going to get bored and run after a couple dates and then you are going to try and kill her and I will have to hunt you down and gank you and I don’t have the time.”

“ Bored? With me?” the demon laughed. “That will never happen.”

“ It’s what she does Crowley.  It’s what she’s always done.  She starts hobbies she doesn’t finish. She buys clothes she doesn’t wear more than once.  A song she loves one day she will despise the next,” Dean sighed. “Every man she’s ever dated has been gone within two weeks.   You know this about her, so why ask her out?”

“ I’m not like the men she’s dated in the past. I’m the King of Hell.  She may try and walk away in a couple weeks but I’m going to make sure she misses me so bad she can’t breathe without me.”

Dean couldn’t reply because you walked in the room.  He watched you leave with Crowley, shaking his head. 

* * *

 

Crowley was different.  He didn’t talk too much, he didn’t work your last nerve, and he didn’t neglect you.

He let you talk as much as you wanted and he listened.   He brought you flowers and took you to Paris.  The first time you invited him into your bed he made sure it was all about you.  

But you still felt that urge, that itch, that familiar feeling.  Things were getting close between you and the demon king and you found yourself ready to run. You couldn’t afford to get attached to anything or anyone outside of the Winchesters.  It was time to pull the slipknot and go.

It was a Saturday night and you were siting in a field, watching the stars on a blanket.  Crowley’s coat was around your shoulders and he had you tucked in close to his chest. “You are quiet tonight Kitten,” he observed.

You took a deep breath before speaking. “This has been fun Crowley but it’s not working for me.”

You felt his arms tighten around you for a moment before his grip relaxed. “If that’s how you feel Y/N.”

You pulled away, turning to face him. “No hard feelings?”

“ Not at all Kitten,” he said, his eyes dark but his expression very casual. “Shall I snap you home?”

“ That would be great,” you replied softly, studying his face.

With a snap you were in your bedroom at the bunker.  You had expected dramatics, anger, something.   Sitting down on the edge of the bed you saw one of his jackets tossed over your chair.  Feeling tears burn in the back of your eyes you quickly left the room for the shower.

* * *

 

You were sitting out in the field behind the bunker looking through national newspapers on your iPad.   It had been a month since you walked away from Crowley and you hadn’t slept through the night since.  You missed Crowley.  A lot more then you had ever missed anyone. You constantly had to remind yourself why you walked away.  It was safer this way. No attachments. No love.  The pain you felt when you lost your parents you would never feel again.

Looking down at your toes, painted red, you found yourself thinking about his eyes.  A similar shade when he was worked up. You missed the way they would flash in the heat of passion, a small reminder that the man you were sleeping with wasn’t a man at all.

You sighed in frustration and got up to head inside, you had another hunt to distract you.

“ Are you okay Y/N?” Dean asked.

“ Fine, why?” you were quick to answer.

“ You have done nothing but hunt since you and Cro…”

“ I’m fine Dean,” you interrupted, your voice harsh as you left the room.

Dean caught up with you in the garage a couple hours later when you were loading the old car you always used.

“ Y/N, can we….. are you wearing a suit jacket?”

“ It’s a blazer and I’m cold. It’s from my FBI wardrobe,” you said.

“ Look can we talk?” Dean asked.

“ No, I need to hit the road,” you replied, spinning to take your duffle from his hands and tossing it in the trunk.

Dean didn’t miss the smell of sulfur and whiskey on the jacket.

* * *

“ Squirrel. What a pleasant surprise. I haven’t heard from you in ages. How are Moose and the Kitten?” Crowley asked, stepping into the war room after Dean called him and asked him to come over.

“ Cut the crap Crowley. She’s not okay,” Dean said.

“ And what do you want me to do? She broke up with me,” Crowley said.

“ Crowley, she’s only been home overnight twice in four weeks. She’s hunting alone, constantly. She’s going to get tired and sloppy. She’s going to make a mistake.”

“ So why don’t you and Moose join her?”

“ We tried. She wants to be alone. She keeps lying about where she’s at, she’s ditched every tracker we put on her car and phone, and Cas can’t track her with angel warding on her ribs.”

“ I fail to see what you want me to do,” Crowley said, snapping a glass of Craig into his hands.

“ Crowley she’s going to get hurt.”

Crowley turned, his eyes tinged red. “You don’t think I know that? I’ve had my very best demons tailing her every move. I know where she’s been every second of every day for the last month. She’s never been alone or without protection.”

Dean drew back. “You really do care about her.”

“ I bloody love her. And she loves me too, the fool,” he snapped.

“ I tried to warn you,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“ She will come back."

* * *

You ran, trying to escape the werewolf. You could feel it’s breath against your neck.  Spinning around to face it you plunged your knife into its breast, you knew it wouldn’t die but you hoped to buy time to run.  

Before you could move shots rang out and the wolf fell, dead at your feet. Looking around you didn’t see anything or anyone to explain the shots, but you knew they must have been silver.

You kept your blade at your side and started up the hill to see who was up there. You were tired and hungry and your legs felt wobbly.  Feeling your eyes blur in exhaustion you made it to the car and sat down in the driver’s seat, fingering the sleeve of Crowley’s jacket.

You just wanted his arms, his hugs, and his voice.  He was your safety, your escape, your home.  You knew you could never escape how you felt for the demon king and you were tired of running.   Pulling your phone out you dialed the familiar number.  

“ What a nice surprise Kitten.  What can I do for you?” he answered, his voice a soothing balm.

“ Crowley? Come and get me.  I just want to be home.  With you,” you whispered.

You waited to hear what he would say but you were met with silence on the other end of the line.  “Crowley?”

“ It took you long enough love.”

You spun around to see the demon sitting in your passenger seat.  A sob escaped your lips as you jumped over the console to land in his lap, your face buried in his neck and your arms wrapped tight around him.  You had found where you belonged and you were not leaving again.

  
  



End file.
